


Offering Attention

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandstorm thinks Cosmos needs some attention.</p>
<p>Sandstorm, Cosmos / a bit smutty (energy field play), fluff</p>
<p><b>Note:</b> Mentions of happenings of the episode “Blaster Blues”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offering Attention

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** a bit smutty (energy field play), fluff  
>  **Continuity:** G1 (part of ultharkitty’s [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1))  
>  **Characters:** Sandstorm, Cosmos  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Prompt:** #4 - Inebriated. Let's have some tipsy fumbling ;)  
>  **Summary:** Sandstorm thinks Cosmos needs some attention.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty
> 
> **Note:** Mentions of happenings of the episode “Blaster Blues”.

Sandstorm grinned at the minibot satellite who sat opposite him, rambling on and on. Even though he’d been the one who’d tried to start a conversation, the ‘bot had been very shy at the beginning, but he wasn’t any more.

High grade had made him relax, and now, after only one and a half cubes, Cosmos seemed already pretty drunk. Apparently, he wasn’t used to high grade, or his small body just couldn’t stand much of it.

The Autobot triple changer sipped from his own cube, as he listened to the other’s odd accent as he talked about Earth, and Rodimus having him ordered him to Cybertron now. He was really proud when he told Sandstorm about that one time he and Blaster had been kidnapped by the Decepticons and he’d been the one who’d saved the day.

Sandstorm only nodded now and then, and kept listening, growing rather fond of the little guy who now explained what he’d done on Earth - or more accurately _above_ Earth, isolated for long periods of time.

Sandstorm patted Cosmos on the shoulder. “You’re here on Cybertron now, and Roddy hasn’t sent you into space right away, so-“

“But I have to fly up tomorrow,” Cosmos interrupted, and seemed almost sad. “I guess I should go to recharge to be fit for then…”

Sandstorm was a little disappointed, and actually worried when Cosmos stood up and swayed dangerously. He probably shouldn’t have given the poor bot so much high grade.

Standing up as well, he caught Cosmos just in time before the minibot could fall to the floor. The grin on Sandstorm’s face broadened. “I can take you to your room,” he offered, intending to help the minibot burn off some high grade. He couldn’t let the poor guy fly into space having a massive hangover, right?

“C’mon, little guy, I’ll take you to your room.” Sandstorm resisted picking the mech up completely, but he did flare his energy field.

“Oh?” Cosmos stumbled in what seemed surprise, and it was good that the triple changer held him.

Another field flare, followed by a visible shudder running over Cosmos’ plating, and the minibot looked up, bewildered, and also uncertain.

“Unless you don’t want me to take you to your room,” Sandstorm said, sweetly, causing the other to shiver noticeably in his hold.

“Uh… no. No, that’d be nice…”

Not really sure if Cosmos really got what he’d hinted at, Sandstorm decided not to push the minibot further. The small mech was perhaps better off just recharging. Not minding if Cosmos wanted him to stay later, Sandstorm smiled cheerfully and started to walk. “Let’s go.”


End file.
